1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel-piping attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicular engine, in order to protect fuel piping that supplies fuel to injectors from the load at the time of collision, the side of the fuel piping opposite to the cylinder block is covered with a protective member (protector) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-46330). In the related art according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-46330, the engine is placed laterally such that the cylinder row direction is parallel to the vehicle width direction, the fuel piping extends in the cylinder row direction in front of the cylinder head, and the protective member extends vertically in front of the fuel piping and is fastened to the cylinder head at the upper and lower ends thereof. The protective member has a deformable portion that deforms in response to a load from the front and absorbs the load, and a stopper that comes into contact with the cylinder head and secures a predetermined gap between the protective member and the fuel piping when the deformable portion deforms.